Mi camino
by Naty Celeste
Summary: Un día en la vida de Jasper y Alice, alejándose del mundo para acercarse el uno al otro.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y esta pequeña historia es mía.

_Este fic participa del Reto temático de Diciembre "Vampiros con dones" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"_.

Personaje elegido: Jasper.

**'~•~'~•~'~•~'~•~'~•~'~•~'~•~'~•~'~•~'~•~'~•~'**

**Mi camino**

Sonreí cuando Alice soltó el mando a distancia de la consola de juegos y caminó para sentarme a mi lado. Había perdido una carrera de autos en contra de Rosalie, y ahora era el turno de Jacob para jugar. Edward, Bella, Esme y Carlile habían salido a cazar, así que el resto de nosotros habíamos organizado una competencia de juegos en el televisor de la mansión.

Alice me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá, cruzando sus piernas debajo de su cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué dejaste que te venciera? –pregunté con tono inocente y en voz baja.

- Te veías muy solo aquí –se encogió de hombros-. Además, así Renesmeee competirá contra Jacob en la próxima ronda.

- Todos sabemos quién ganaría esa competencia -solté por lo bajo. Aunque más bien, sabíamos quién se dejaría vencer. Cavilé al respecto por un segundo. Me parecía curiosa la forma en la que Renesmeee había adoptado la costumbre de intentar que Jacob diera lo mejor de sí en el juego, sabedora de que él le permitía vencerlo. Ella solo aparentaba unos doce años, pero aun así, siempre había podido ver las intenciones del licántropo.

Unos cuantos minutos después, Renesmee jugaba contra Seth, luego de haber vencido a Jacob una vez más. Supuse que ella no demoraría en cansarse de la situación, y encontrar una forma de que él jugara limpio. Solo era cuestión de tiempo. Bastaría que le dijera que la haría más feliz que compitiera realmente para que él cediera.

Alice aplaudió a mi lado cuando Renesmee venció de nuevo, y agradecí al cielo que fuera el turno de Emmett. Él era el único, además de mí, que creía que la niña podía competir con nosotros limpiamente, al menos en lo que se refería a los juegos de video.

Cuando fue mi turno, contra Emmett, dejé que me sobrepasara justo en el último segundo, solo para volver con Alice. Me senté a su lado y le pregunté con la mirada qué era lo que sucedía. Por la manera en que había visto sus ojos durante la carrera, sabía que había tenido una visión. Negó con la cabeza.

- Nada de lo que preocuparse. Edward nos avisó que regresarán mañana. Aprovecharán el viaje para visitar a uno viejos amigos. Captaron su rastro en el bosque en el que se encontraban.

Asentí con la cabeza y pasé mi brazo por detrás de su cuerpo para acariciar su cuello con mis dedos.

Sonreí con malicia cuando sentí la forma en que mi dama reaccionaba. Después del tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos, ella aún sentía anhelo, ansias y deseo cada vez que encontraba la forma de tocarla. Justo como yo.

Cuando Emmett derrotó a Rosalie, fue el turno de Alice de jugar, pero yo tenía planes para jugar de otra manera con ella. Había algunos momentos en los que me alegraba que Edward no se encontrara cerca, para ser libre de pensar en cualquier cosa que quisiera.

Segundos después de que tomó el mando, clavé mi mirada en la suave piel expuesta de su cuello, justo debajo de su nuca, y decidí que la besaría justo allí en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Descendería por su espalda, dejando un camino de besos en la cremosa piel entre sus omóplatos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, y supe que lo había visto. No creí que nadie más se percatara, pero Alice y yo teníamos una conexión más profunda que respecto a los demás, en lo que a nuestras habilidades se refería. Ella podía ver con más exactitud las decisiones que yo tomaba, y a dónde me llevarían; y yo podía sentir sus emociones con mucha más intensidad que las de los demás, aunque jamás había intentado perfeccionarme en manipularlas.

El hecho era que no necesitaba de habilidades para hacer eso. Siempre había sido capaz de consolarla cuando se preocupaba, y de alegrarla cuando se entristecía. Sin mencionar que tenía mis trucos para lograr tentarla cuando así lo deseaba.

Pensé en mis manos recorriendo su cuerpo, la forma en la que marcarían un sendero, que luego mi boca seguiría: su cuello, sus pechos, la curva de su cintura…

Aclaré mi garganta cuando sus sentimientos llegaron a mí como si del oleaje del mar se tratara. El deseo se había incrementado, lo que significaba que había visto mis decisiones. El único problema era que había puesto en marcha algo que ya no se podría detener, pues sus emociones me afectaban sin que pudiera o quisiera evitarlo. Todo lo que ella sentía, todo lo que yo le provocara, lo sentiría a mi vez, incrementando el deseo de ambos, hasta que uno de nosotros encontrara una excusa para largarnos de aquí y estar solos.

Aunque ambos sabíamos cómo disimular lo que estaba sucediendo. Después de todo, nuestra familia estaba presente, y Renesmee no era más que una niña. Era un lugar en el que debíamos comportarnos. Pero claro que eso no significaba que pudiera dejar de pensar en todo lo que haríamos al estar solos. Mojé mis labios con mi lengua, anticipando la forma en la que lo haría antes de besarla, y cuando la miré, ella estaba imitando el mismo movimiento, tentándome más de lo que pensé que fuera posible.

- ¡Oye, zombi! –Emmett había gritado, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Pestañeé para volver a la realidad y sonreí apenado a los demás.

- Lo siento, creo que iré a tomar un poco de aire –me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta- ¿Quieres vencerlo por mí? –le dije a Renesmee antes de guiñarle un ojo y salir. La niña rió encantada y yo suspiré una vez que estuve fuera. Sabía que Alice vería a donde decidiera ir, así que me alejé de la casa sin un rumbo fijo, cambiando de opinión respecto a mi destino mientras corría. No llegué demasiado lejos antes de escuchar a Alice dentro de la casa, excusándose para seguirme, diciendo que iría a verificar que todo estuviera bien.

Me subí a un árbol cuando escuché que se acercaba y salté para sorprenderla cuando lo hizo, intentando no pensar en ello… pero no era fácil sorprender a mi Alice. Cuando mis pies tocaron el piso, ella ya se había esfumado. Contuve una maldición, porque sabía que me estaba escuchando, y cerré los ojos para aspirar, captando su aroma. Quizá ella podía prevenir lo que haría, pero yo la conocía mejor que nadie, y podría seguir su rastro incluso en el más atestado de los lugares. Aquí afuera, sería pan comido –en sentido figurado-. Y además, podía sentirla. El deseo y la lujuria aún corrían por sus venas, como una invitación silenciosa, rogándome que la encontrara.

Comencé a correr antes de ser consciente de hacia dónde me dirigía. Solo podía seguir su perfume, y luego de un par de segundos, noté que me dirigía hacia nuestra casa. Todas las parejas habíamos construido nuestros propios hogares, en un radio de cinco kilómetros alrededor de la propiedad principal. Todos estaban pensados exactamente para momentos como este. Momentos en los que no era nada conveniente que una pequeña estuviera en el mismo edificio que nosotros.

Nuestra cabaña se encontraba entre las copas de los árboles más altos, oculta por el follaje y la rústica decoración. Solo alguien que supiera lo que buscaba podría encontrarla. Escalé rápidamente por el árbol contiguo, y salté para aterrizar con pie de pluma sobre el resistente techo. Había un enorme tragaluz en el centro de la habitación, y ahora permanecía abierto. Sonreí cuando supe que me esperaba. Podía sentir su perfume tan cerca como si pudiera tocarla. Me acerqué al tragaluz y miré hacia abajo, a la cama.

- ¿Por qué te tardaste? –murmuró con un tono inocente. Permanecía recostada sobre las sábanas de seda blancas, mirándome con sus enormes ojos. Su cremosa piel solo estaba cubierta por uno de sus conjuntos de lencería que más me fascinaba: uno de un color violeta muy intenso, compuesto totalmente de tela de encaje.

Sonrió de lado cuando me mordí el labio y salté para quedar de pie frente a la cama. Sonreí como un cazador lo hace cuando alcanza a su presa. Y de esa forma me comportaba. La única manera en que ella no pudiera prever todos mis movimientos era si los hacía dejándome llevar por el más puro de los instintos, sin decidir acerca de nada, sin permitirme pensar en la más mínima de las posibilidades.

- ¿Qué tal un poco de música? –murmuré, y ella volteó para estirarse y alcanzar el viejo tocadiscos que permanecía a un lado de la cama. Gruñí por la posición en la que se encontraba ahora, ligeramente sobre su costado, mostrándome todo lo que quería ver. El encaje se amoldaba a su cuerpo de la forma más sensual, y no pude evitar acercarme.

Deslicé una mano por la piel de su cintura mientras me recostaba también, pegándome a ella para besar la piel de su cuello, debajo de su nuca. Suspiró al mismo tiempo en que la suave música comenzaba a sonar a nuestro alrededor. Quité su sostén tan rápido como pude, y luego acaricié sus pechos al tiempo que besaba cada rincón de su piel que encontré a mi alcance. Sentía su deseo incrementándose a cada segundo, y eso estaba volviéndome loco. Si alguna vez la sangre había sido mi mayor tentación, ahora ella la había superado con creces.

Le sonreí cuando volteó rápidamente subiéndose a mí a horcajadas e inmovilizando mis brazos con sus manos. Adoraba cuando tomaba el control. Solo había estado a merced de una persona en toda mi vida, y esa era Alice. Solo con ella me permitía bajar la guardia por completo, abandonar mis modales y volverme completamente salvaje.

Solo ella conocía mi lado menos humano, y había echado luz en los rincones más oscuros de lo que solía ser.

- Estás usando demasiada ropa –susurró en mi oído entre beso y beso a mi cuello, mientras sentía sus manos deshaciendo los botones de mi camisa poco a poco. Lo hacía tan lentamente que creí que perdería la cabeza, así que ferré con fuerza los barrotes de la cabecera de la cama y pensé en las formas en que la haría mía una vez que la molesta tela dejara de estorbarme. Decidí la forma exacta en que me fundiría con ella, la manera en la que flexionaría su pierna para lograr entrar más profundamente.

Lo que pensaba tuvo el efecto que deseaba, y sus manos tiraron de mi camisa con fuerza, rasgando la tela al tiempo que sus caderas se presionaban contra las mías, haciendo contacto en los puntos más placenteros. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, rozándose contra mí y logrando que la cabeza me diera vueltas.

Cuando sus dedos se aferraron al borde de mis pantalones, con intención de desabrocharlos, apoyé mis manos sobre las suyas y provoqué que arrancara también ese molesto obstáculo. Ya no quería que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros, aunque claro que no me desharía de sus bragas. Me gustaban demasiado como para despedirme de ellas, así que la volteé rápidamente para apoyarla sobre el colchón y quedar arrodillado entre sus piernas. Se sobresaltó por el movimiento, y adoré la sensación de sorprenderla. Tendría que encontrar la manera de hacerlo con más frecuencia.

Deslicé mis labios por su piel, bajando por su estómago al tiempo que quitaba con cuidado aquella prenda que estaba entre mis favoritas.

La hice mía lentamente, disfrutando cada gemido que surgía de su pecho, cada palabra ahogada que se escapaba de sus labios, cada vez que su intensa mirada se encontraba con la mía pidiéndome más. Nunca tendría suficiente de ella. Jamás me cansaría de sentirme tan afortunado por tener la posibilidad de rozar su piel, reclamar su boca y adentrarme en su cuerpo.

Pasamos el resto del día recordándonos el uno al otro cuánto nos pertenecíamos. Cuán correcto era el que estuviéramos juntos.

En la madrugada, salimos a recostarnos en el techo, mirando las estrellas. Lo único que podía ver a nuestro alrededor eran las copas de los pinos más altos, rodeándonos y escondiéndonos del resto del mundo.

- ¿Sabes…? –susurré después de un largo momento de silencio- …nunca hubiera pensado que fuera posible.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -me miró y yo besé su mano e hice girar el anillo matrimonial que conservaba allí en los años en los que no debíamos guardar las apariencias sobre lo que éramos.

- A que tú me enseñaste a alejarme de todo, a poner distancia con el mundo y a protegerme de la forma en que me afectaba… y sin proponértelo, me enseñaste la dicha que provoca el permitir que la persona correcta se acerque.

Una hermosa sonrisa se asomó por su rostro y guardé el momento en mi memoria, grabando en mi mente cada detalle.

Porque Alice me había completado, y había reparado los trozos de mí que encontró deshechos. Había visto un futuro en donde yo jamás creí que lo hubiera. Me había mostrado un camino que nunca había considerado posible. Ella era la razón de mi vida, mi guía, mi camino.


End file.
